


Trust Me

by KinkyAsDicks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Temporary Character Death, kinda? just mentioned a little.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyAsDicks/pseuds/KinkyAsDicks
Summary: Gavin's looking for a teammate for the next Thing's to Do. Jack hesitantly agrees.





	Trust Me

Today was Wednesday, which meant Geoff had planned one of his “Things to Do.” 

Reading the rules Geoff sent to them, Gavin could tell it was based off their last heist. Each Lad had to pair up with a Gent and fight the others in tanks hanging from cargobobs. Honestly, Gavin thought Geoff was running out of ideas. Plus, last time they tried this everyone died. But he had to admit it did sound fun. 

The battle was to start at 6pm, hopefully the sun will set dramatically during the fight. Gavin had a few hours to find a team mate. The Battle Buddies had claimed each other immediately after learning this week’s challenge, leaving Geoff or Jack for Gavin. Shit. Gavin called Jack as soon as he got the message. The last thing he needed was to be teamed with Geoff for a flying challenge. 

Jack picked up on second ring, and clearly expected the call. She answered with an abrupt “No.”

“But Jaaaack! It’ll be great! I just got a new tank too! It’s from Halo!”

Jack laughed, “Why would you bring your favorite tank? You’re just going to get it blown up. Anyways, it’s been so long since the Betting Buddies worked together.” 

“Trust me, this is going to be amazing! If I go with Geoff he’s just going to drop me,” he whined. 

Jack scoffed, “Fine. But you better not fuck me.” and hung up. 

XXXX

The crew met up at the airfield. Jack, Jeremy, and Geoff brought their cargo bobs and the other brought their tanks. Everyone had bought their generic models, expecting them to be destroyed. Except for Gavin, who, as promised, brought a working replica of a Halo battle tank. Geoff admired Gavin’s tank for a while but wandered off with Michael to set up. Jack came to Gavin to hook his tank on. She was wearing one of her Hawaiian shirts, this one with a vibrant lily pad design. She said something about the right time and angle to shoot so he wouldn’t fly off, but it sounded over-complicated so Gavin only pretended to listen. 

The timing was a little off. The sun had just set by the time they all took off, but in Gavin’s opinion, it just made the explosions more dramatic. Everyone hovered and waited for Geoff’s mark, then immediately burst into action. The Battle Buddies took out Geoff and Michael moments after Geoff said “GO!”, but that might say more about Geoff’s piloting than Ryan’s aim. 

Gavin fired wildly, a loose shot hitting Jeremy and knocking the opposing team out of the sky. Jack whooped in victory and the other teams cheered good-naturedly. Aiming his tank around, Gavin began to laugh quietly.  
Jack’s excitement stopped suddenly when she heard the warning beeps of something locking on to her chopper. The only vehicle in sight was Gavin’s tank. And he was giggling. Oh. 

“Gavin you asshole!”, she screamed, then blew up.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch The Devil's Carnival. Loosely inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqTQYGUhz_Y
> 
> Also the Halo tanks are called Scorpions for anyone who didn't know.


End file.
